Dissimilis Universum
by Autumn Blood
Summary: A girl from our world by way of some warp gets transported to the HP realm to forewarn the Order of things to come. Can she change their fate, or was she not meant to be displaced at all? Rated PG for mild language.


**Warning:** This takes place **DURING **and **AFTER **Order of the Phoenix therefore there are **SPOILERS**. Bah.  
  
**Summary:** A girl from our world by way of some warp gets transported to the HP realm to forewarn the Order of things to come. Can she change their fate, or was she not meant to be displaced at all?  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or the lyrics to Nightmare before Christmas. I don't own much more than some anime, a 4 dozen shojo manga, and eighteen sketchbooks. Not making any profit, blah, blah, blah, no mas sue.   
  
The summer before his fifth year Harry had been relocated to 12 Grimmauld place as it was no longer too incredibly safe to be at Privet Drive for the remaining summer what with the sudden Dementor attack upon the young Gryffindor.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the twins, Remus, and Sirius sat comflortably groggy at a scrubbed wooden table as Mrs. Weasley bustled to deliver their breakfast.  
  
_THUD_  
  
"The hell?"  
  
"O.o I swear this house is alive..." mumbled Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Wouldn't be suprised." said Sirius.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An auburn haired girl in her late teens was sprawled on the floor; she looked warily around. She appeared to be in a high-ceilinged room with olive-green walls covered in various, odd and obviously old tapestries of sorts. "Where the hell..."  
  
A lone, faint buzzing sound emmitted behind one of the moss green curtains, but she paid no heed. "This place looks evil..."

_I've got to know,  
I've got to know  
What is this place that I have found  
What is **this?**_

She stood up and walked towards the door, and with each new step a fresh cloud of dust expirated from the carpet. Cough. Exiting the room she heard voices coming from behind yet another mysterious door. Should she take a look at her captors or get out of there as soon as possible? After all this looked like a dark place for doing dark deeds.  
  
She carefully opened the door a crack and examined the occupants of the house. "Three adults, six kids..." she whispered. "I could take 'em.... Red hair, red hair, red hair, black hair... glasses... bushy hair. Dsdjhglfd!!! Holy shit!" _Dark house? Weasleys? No way... Grimmauld place?!?!_  
  
"Wha wazat?"  
  
Sirius pulled out his wand.  
  
_I might as well come out now_, she thought. "Don't fire! I'm wandless! It's just me!" she came out with her hands up as if he were pointing a gun at her.  
  
"And who might 'me' be?" inquired the black haired man.  
  
"Lucien Louthan."  
  
"Isn't that a man's name?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded. "And a werewolf's name at that. Look let me get something straight!" she looked at the crowd around the table. "Weasleys right? And Hemione, Harry, Remus, and Sirius?" they nodded accordingly. "I'm not exaclty from around here, but I think I should have a chance to speak so lower your friggin wand, Padfoot!"  
  
Sirius raised his brow, "How do you know that name?"  
  
"How did I get here? Last thing I remember... I was in bed, in _America_, minding my own buisness reading..."  
  
"Ahem!" he persisted.  
  
"_Please_ don't do that, you sound like Umbridge." Lucien pleaded.  
  
"Dolores Umbridge?" inquired Lupin.  
  
"Yeah, stupid bitch. Passed that legislation about werewolves, which complicates things incredibly for Remus..." she babbled.  
  
Lupin looked at her imploringly. "You speak of us as if you know who we are."  
  
"That's because in a sense I do. Let's just say I've been watching from afar for..." she counted." four or five years? Something... ionno. Look- may I sit down?" she motioned, one nodded. "This might sound strange but... what is the year?"  
  
They mumbled suspiciously then Ginny spoke up,"This is the summer of 1995, why?"  
  
"Just as I suspected because he's still here. Hrm. And this is headquarters, and they've yet to tackle the doxies because I heard buzzing, so Harry just got here..." _Maybe I know too much, I probably shouldn't be here_, she thought.  
  
"Okay we don't know who you are, how you got here, and how you know these things. You won't take one more breath without explaining yourself."  
  
"Such hostility, Siri, tsk, tsk, tsk. Well I may as well give them what they want. As far as who I am I already told you, how I got here could probably be answered by this: a demensional warp, and how I know these things I couldn't tell you. There's probably some kind of unwritten law about me telling you. Something about keeping world order. Let's just say I'm not exactly from around here."  
  
"We can tell by your accent."  
  
"Thank you for that assesment, Ron, but I mean from this world."  
  
"The wizarding world?"  
  
"Okay, let's put it this way, I'm not from this demension, nor this time. You see where I come from I'm about to be seventeen, which would assumingly put my birth year in this world circa 1978, when in actuality I'm was born in 1987. Alternate demension at a different point in time than what your world is. So if I actually existed in this world I would be... eight."  
  
"So it's not her fault she's here."  
  
"No, Remus, it's not. Let me think." She sat in silence pondering for awhile as they finished their breakfast, and hostility had been put aside although some looked at her warily.  
  
By being here have I created an alternate universe, or alternate timeline? Is my simply being here going to cause some kind of rift and change the course of events? Then again there are demensional warps, time traveling, and teleporting (which is considered a molecular impossibility) occuring constantly in this world. Nothing happens, or is mentioned in the HP books, without reason so maybe I am not here by fault but have been conjured here for a reason. In books, animes, and such when someone is sent to a different world it is for a reason. Like in Magic Knight Rayearth the girls were conjured there to help save that world. Could I have been sent here to help them with my knowlege of future events? If this does create an alternate timeline, I may as well save this one. Perhaps I could even save Sirius! Maybe this is why I'm here! But how do I _explain_...  
  
"I've got it! Okay I have many theories and explainations and this might take awhile. Where I come from we know of your world and others through various forms of entertainment: books, comics, movies and such. My theory is that the artists, and authors in our world are somehow attuned to the signals, or feeds from other wolrds and pick up these transmissions, thinking they're their ideas and make them readily available to the masses. Some are more attuned than others resulting in transmissions from more than one world. The author attuned to your world is J. K. Rowling."  
  
"So you're saying that we aren't real? We're just a book?" asked Harry.  
  
"No nothing of the sort, Harry, she's saying that certain people in her world act as antennas recieving tv signals, is that right? They are kind of like seers?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, something of the sort. Your world is not fabricated but exists in and of itself, we just pick up on it like a radio signal. I think I've been brought here to change the future events. You see I know certain things that are going to happen. Some things are terrible and I hope I can change them."  
  
"What terrible things?" asked Fred.  
  
"Deaths, and such. I only know so far ahead, everything else is speculation, educated guesses, and theorizing. If we put our heads together I'm sure we can cheat fate." Lucien declared.  
  
"Well, then that's decided!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"What's that?" asked Harry.  
  
Sirius turned to Lucien,"You have even more exaplaining to do. You better get started."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**  
  
What'd you guys think? Like a shojo-anime on acid. XD What things should Lucien explain to them and what events shoud she change? Should she let Sirius die to act as a catalyst so Harry can defeat Voldemort, or should she try to lessen the pain the great war will have amongst the Order and its family members?  
  
**Future Chapters:** Lucien explains and tries to do her best to forewarn without giving away the exact details. A visit from everyone's favourite potions master ruffles Lucien's fur. How much longer does she have in this world before she goes back? Will she ever go back? Is time on her side?


End file.
